


К Звездам...

by SailorKenobi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenobi/pseuds/SailorKenobi
Summary: AU "Войн Клонов".Убийство Палпатина, Энакином и Оби-Ваном, привело к печальным последствиям, для Ордена Джедаев.





	К Звездам...

Закатное солнце Курусанта освещало Энакина и площадку бывшего храма джедаев. Оби-Ван не мог отвести глаз от своего ученика, который смотрел в пол и был излишне напряжен. Что за мысли сейчас бродили в симпатичной головке его ученика, Кеноби даже не пытался угадать, но знал, что если Эни сейчас направит на него свой меч, защищаться он не будет, какая то часть души бывшего джедая даже хотела этого.   
\- Что теперь будет с нами? - Оби-Ван подошел к окну, встав спиной к своему падавану, глаза бегали по руинам того, что осталось от места, которое он долгие годы называл домом... Навалилась чудовищная усталость, мысль о том, чтобы спровоцировать Энакина на бой вновь постучалось в уставший разум, но он отбросил ее.   
\- Не знаю. Мне не нужна власть, - мужчина мрачно усмехнулся и процитировал; -"Джедаи не правят, а служат другим, во имя блага всей Галактики".  
Энакин хихикнул, а потом и вовсе согнулся пополам от смеха. Кеноби почти безразлично наблюдал за истерикой Скайуокера.   
\- Учитель, неужели ВЫ до-хи-хи-сих пор относите себя к джедаям? - Энакин упал на колени, по лицу текли слезы, но остановить их и перестать смеяться он не мог. Оби-Ван призвал чудом уцелевший кувшин с водой и вылил его на голову своего ученика, смех оборвался. Энакин обнял себя руками и посмотрел на Кеноби. - Что мы натворили?  
\- Восстановили равновесие Силы, - усмехнулся Кеноби. Энакин в секунду взвился, и Оби-Ван поздоровался затылком со стеной.  
\- Учитель, вы издеваетесь?! - Кеноби в полной мере ощутил силу юного тела, когда Энакин сжал его горло. Секунда, и они меняются местами. Энакин застонал, ощутив вес Учителя прижавшего его к стене, он был тяжелый, но приятный, и Эни отпустил себя, поцеловал шею Оби-Вана, его подбородок и, наконец, вцепившись в губы учителя, прикусил их до крови. -Я тебя ненавижу!  
\- Знаю, малыш, - теперь в голосе Оби-Вана слышалось неприкрытое ехидство. -Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Оби-Ван подался вперед и осторожно поцеловал, запустив пальцы в темные волосы и притягивая Энакина к себе.  
\- Ты спрашивал, что теперь с нами будет? - почти шепотом спросил Кеноби, отстранившись от падавана, но не выпуская его из объятий. Тепло Энакина согревало и дарило уверенность, что все наладится, в лучшую ли, худшую ли сторону, но наладится и обретет стабильность. - Я не знаю этого, Энакин. Все, чего мне хотелось, это чтобы нам позволили уйти. Мы сделали все, что могли, раскрыли планы Палпатина.   
\- Убили! Убили, его и Дуку, - буркнул Энакин. - Джедаи уважают Жизнь в любой ее форме. Ты сам меня этому учил. А мы убили! Обоих, и не в бою, а на аудиенции, и то, что они были ситхами, не оправдывает нас. Учитель, скажите, неужели вы правда верили, что после такого Совет позволит нам уйти?   
\- Если бы Палпатин остался у власти, он уничтожил бы галактику, и сожалеть о его смерти я не буду! Это он отправил Мола на Набу! Если бы не он, то... Квай Джинн был бы жив! - Оби-Ван отошел к окну, вновь повернувшись к своему ученику спиной. В груди змеей сворачивался гнев и желание уничтожать все на своем пути. - Он заслужил смерти!  
Пауза.  
\- Джедаи тоже ее заслужили?  
Гнев и ненависть исчезли, будто бы снесенные горным потоком, бывший Магистр джедаев будто стал меньше, взгляд невольно потянулся к небу.   
"Магистр Йода, почему вы не позволили нам уйти? Вы же знали, что я не позволю арестовать ни себя, ни Энакина. Не позволю разлучить нас. Вы говорили, что победа над Молом изменила меня, что я перешел на Темную Сторону Силы, что единственный, кого я могу воспитать из Эни, это Ситх... Неужели вы верили в то, что я допущу такое? Ответьте мне, учитель. Ответьте!"  
\- Учитель... - Энакин аккуратно дотронулся до руки Оби-Вана, вырывая того из грустных мыслей и переплетая пальцы.  
\- Нет. Смерти джедаев не обоснованны. Но у нас был небогатый выбор. Либо мы, либо они.  
Пауза.  
\- Что возвращает нас к вопросу, что мы теперь будем делать? Скоро должны будет вернуться сражающиеся с сепаратистами.. И они вряд ли будут благодарны нам за то, что мы совершили, - Скайуокер оглядел разгромленную комнату, в которой меньше часа назад кипело сражение. Энакин и Оби-Ван против всех...  
\- Отправимся к звездам, - улыбнулся Энакину Кеноби. - И, что бы нас ни ждало впереди, главное - мы вместе.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван, - синие глаза Скайуокера замерцали, наполнившись теплом и любовью, и ведь не скажешь, что этот мальчишка с восторженными глазами недавно сеял смерть всем, кто вставал на его пути.  
\- Какой ты непостоянный, Эни, - ухмыльнулся Оби-Ван. - Всего минуту назад утверждал обратное.  
\- Оби-Ван, - зашипел Энакин, Кеноби рассмеялся, мягко и ненавязчиво, и Эни признал, что попросту не может злиться на него долго. Приобняв Скайуокера, Оби-Ван потянул его к выходу, в последний раз оглядев комнату.  
\- Пошли отсюда...


End file.
